A Case of Deja Vu
by sweetpea61
Summary: Hyacinth visits 221B Baker Street...What could possibly go wrong? (Complete Story is posted...all 10 chapters plus a conclusion). Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A CASE OF DEJA VU**

**Chapter 1**

Dressed in her blue and small white dotted house dress, white pearl necklace and earrings, low heeled black shoes, and perfectly coiffed hair, Hyacinth Bucket is alone in her kitchen, quietly humming a familiar tune while flitting around picking up the remaining dirty breakfast dishes off the table, and placing them on a tray to carry them to the sink. As she dons her rubber gloves to wash the dishes, the phone rings.

Hyacinth says to herself, "Oh, that's bound to be somebody of importance!"

Removing the rubber gloves on her way to answer the phone, she lifts the receiver and says in her most pleasant melodic voice, "The Bucket (pronounced Bouquet) residence, the lady of the house speaking."

She listens for the caller to reply. Then most cordially she responds, "Ohhhhh, Hello, Mrs. Hudson! Well it has certainly been a while, hasn't it, dear? Tell me, how are you doing over there on Baker Street in London?"

And as she listens to Mrs. Hudson reply, she takes a dry yellow dust cloth out of her house dress pocket and proceeds to dust off the phone, the Knick-Knacks and shelves by her white slim line cordless phone with caller ID, one button automatic redial and call waiting features. She then walks around in the general vicinity inspecting for dust in other places near her cordless phone.

"Oh yes, Hyacinth," replies Mrs. Hudson, "it has been a long time. I am doing fine. Got a new tenant upstairs. A young man who claims to be the world's only consulting detective. He did me a favor a few years back when my husband got himself arrested in Florida for dealing drugs."

"Reeeally, Dear? Oh my! Did he help get your husband acquitted?" Hyacinth says sounding surprised.

"Oh no, he helped to make sure my husband got the death sentence!"

When Mrs. Hudson said this Hyacinth's eyes seemed to short circuit and started blinking rapidly before she could respond. Then regaining her composure she thinks she surely must have heard Mrs. Hudson incorrectly and she asks, "He-he-he he did what, dear?"

"You heard me Hyacinth! Anyway that was a very long time ago and I have moved on with my life. I have moved back here to London and live comfortably off the money I inherited from my dead husband's estate. And letting out the flats in this building, which I also inherited, helps a bit, with the extra income needed for the herbal soothers I need for my hip."

Hyacinth empathetically responds, "Yes, dear, I do remember how that hip had caused you so much distress at one of my candlelight suppers." Then changing the subject, and being inquisitive, Hyacinth asks Mrs. Hudson, "Tell me more about this young man you are letting out the upstairs flat to. Perhaps he has been to the university where my Sheridan attends and they know each other."

"I don't think so, Hyacinth. Sherlock…that's his name….is much older than your son is."

"Sherlock? What kind of name is that, dear?" Hyacinth asks as politely as possible.

Very matter-of-factly speaking, "Sherlock Holmes…is his full name," says Mrs. Hudson. "I don't know what kind of name Sherlock is. But it fits him to a 'T'. He is one who gets bored easily. So with a name like 'Sherlock' you can bet no one else is going to have that name…in his line of work anyway. And that is just the way he likes it."

"I should say not!" replies Hyacinth. "So what exactly is a consulting detective?"

"Well, when the police are investigating a case and can't seem to solve it, which Sherlock says is all the time, they call him in to help them find clues and evidence. He is always doing some kind of experiments in his flat. Once when they were investigating a case….

Hyacinth interrupts Mrs. Hudson, "They?"

"Yes…I also let the room above it out to Sherlock's assistant, Dr. John Watson."

"So that means you have 2 new tenants, then?"

"I guess you could say that, but I tend to think of them as one unique couple. They are always together…rarely apart…unless Sherlock sends John out to do something for a case they are working on. And as I always say, 'Live and let live…that's my motto!' Anyway, as I was saying, Sherlock does quite a lot of experiments in the kitchen of his flat.

Once when they were investigating a case, I came across some real eyeballs in the microwave."

Sounding confused Hyacinth asks for clarification, "So you are their housekeeper and landlady?"

"Oh no! I'm just the landlady, not their housekeeper!"

"So why were you snooping in the microwave?"

Sounding a bit perturbed, Mrs. Hudson says, "I wasn't _snooping_ Hyacinth. I knew the boys were out investigating a case and my microwave oven had just broken down while warming up a brewed pot of tea left over from earlier. So I went up to their flat to use theirs. That's when I came across the eyeballs in the microwave."

"Oh I see, no pun intended, dear!"

And they both giggled a bit after that.

Mrs. Hudson continues, "So, as I was saying, I didn't inquire what was going on when they came home. I just left them there. Didn't warm up my tea either, so I made a fresh pot. But later, Sgt. Sally Donavan was over with Detective Inspector Lestrade and some volunteers doing a pretend drugs bust to remind Sherlock that the case they were working on was not his alone….it belonged to Scotland Yard and they were just letting him assist them, therefore Sherlock needed to hand over any evidence he found on the case to them. That's when Sgt. Donovan asked him if they were real eyes and he said they were and told her to put them back because it was an experiment he was doing."

Hyacinth, in her proud as a peacock melodic voice says, "He sounds as smart and intelligent as _my_ Sheridan!"

Mrs. Hudson didn't know what to say to that so she just let it pass. She had met Sheridan only once but she definitely could tell he isn't as intelligent as _her_ Sherlock.

"I won't keep you much longer, Hyacinth. I called to invite you to come have tea and biscuits with me one afternoon this week so we can chat and get caught up on what has been going on with each of us."

"Oh that would be lovely, dear! I gladly accept your invitation. What day would you like to serve me tea?" asks Hyacinth.

That last remark didn't even phase Mrs. Hudson for she has known Hyacinth long enough to know that with Hyacinth, it is all about Hyacinth. But for some reason, Mrs. Hudson likes her and enjoys her company any way.

"How about the day after tomorrow, Hyacinth?"

Hyacinth breaks into a big smile and excitedly says, "That would be perfect, dear! It just so happens that my husband, Richard, has an appointment with an accountant in London that afternoon to discuss his finances as he has just been offered early retirement. He can drop me off at…is it…221B Baker Street?" she asks quickly fumbling through the pages of her address book to find Mrs. Hudson's address.

"Yes, Hyacinth, that's the correct address."

"Wonderful! Richard will drop me off at your flat, say at 1:30, and we can have a nice visit, and when he is done with his appointment, he can return to fetch me to take me home."

"Sounds lovely, Hyacinth. See you then."

"Yes, dear, see you day after tomorrow at 1:30 in the afternoon. Good-bye, Mrs. Hudson."

"Good-bye Hyacinth! See you soon!"

Part 2

After Hyacinth hangs up the phone, she makes her way back to the kitchen to wash her breakfast dishes.

She dons the rubber gloves once more and proceeds to fill the sink with very warm soapy water. She thinks to herself that there is no use in using the dishwasher as there are only a few pieces to wash: 2 beakers, 2 saucers 2 cereal bowls, 2 spoons and a small pitcher used to hold the milk for both their cereal and coffee, and she can have them washed, dried, and put away before the dishwasher even completes its first cycle. As she is washing the dishes by hand she is struck with a brilliant idea! And she calls out loudly for her husband to share it with him.

"RICHARD!?"

Richard is in the living room sitting on the new suite reading his morning newspaper and chooses to ignore the first calling.

"RICHARD, RICHARD BUCKET! I KNOW YOU ARE SITTING IN THERE READING YOUR NEWSPAPER. PLEASE COME INTO THE KITCHEN AS I HAVE SOME EXCITING NEWS AND A BRILLIANT IDEA TO TELL YOU ABOUT!"

Richard lowers his newspaper a bit and looks out over the top of his reading spectacles and rolls his eyes. He thinks to himself what could she possibly be up to this time. Not really excited to hear what his wife has up her sleeve, he takes his time folding his newspaper and getting up to go into the kitchen. He slowly makes his way there and pretending to be interested says, "Yes, Hyacinth! What is on your mind?"

"Guess who telephoned me this morning, Richard?" she says excitedly.

"Mrs. Hudson?" For he could hear Hyacinth talking to Mrs. Hudson on the phone.

Still excited and using her best self-restraint, she says, "Yes, Richard! She invited me over to serve me tea and biscuits the day after tomorrow. And since you were already going to be driving to London, I just thought you could drop me off, go to your appointment and fetch me when you were done."

Happy that his wife had something to look forward to, Richard says, "It sounds like that will work, Hyacinth, now what's your brilliant idea?"

"Well, Richard, you know I am not the kind to go empty handed to someone's home who will be serving me tea and biscuits, I thought it would be a very lovely idea to take some of my award winning English roses, the kind that Her Majesty has growing in her garden, to Mrs. Hudson tomorrow afternoon!"

"That's a very lovely idea, Hyacinth!" agrees Richard.

"Good! I knew you would approve, so on the day after tomorrow, just before we leave, Richard, I want you to cut the prettiest, healthiest, and most colorful roses from my rose garden, put them in a container with enough water to keep them at their freshest to take to Mrs. Hudson."

"Yes, Hyacinth!", and he bows to his wife as if he were bowing to the Queen.

"Richard Bucket! I will NOT have you mocking me and treating me disrespectfully by bowing to me as if I were the Queen."

"I'm sorry Hyacinth! But you bark orders at me as if I _were_ your servant and you WERE THE QUEEN!"

"Richard Bucket…." and just as she is ready to chastise her husband for what she thought was a cruel remark, the phone rings again.

Richard thinks to himself, "Whew! Saved by the bell!" and goes back to the living room to finish reading his newspaper.

In her usual lyrical voice, Hyacinth answers the phone, "The Bouquet Residence, the lady of the house speaking…." then she stops and listens to who is calling and responds, "NO YOU MAY NOT HAVE AN ORDER OF #56…THIS IS NOT THE CHINESE TAKE AWAY!"

Before Hyacinth hangs up her phone she listens carefully for an apology and doesn't get one. She thinks to herself how rude some people are. You would never find her doing that nor her Sheridan. Then she goes back into her kitchen to finish what she was doing.

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day has arrived at 221 Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson is excited to be entertaining a friend at her flat. As she is returning from the bakery where she just purchased some gourmet biscuits that are sure to impress Hyacinth later that afternoon, she can hear Sherlock playing his violin. Hearing him play the violin always makes her smile. She just loves the soothing sound of the violin. She ponders asking him to play a tune for Hyacinth when she comes to visit later that afternoon.

Knowing that playing the violin and composing helps Sherlock think and sort things out on the case he is working on, she dare not approach without a peace offering. So making a fresh pot of tea and taking some gourmet biscuits she just bought, she climbs the steps to their flat to offer him and John some of her special biscuits and tea.

"Hoo hoo!" calls Mrs. Hudson, knocking lightly on their door.

And she pushes the door open and enters before they invite her in. When they see she is bringing something to eat it takes the edge off and they don't dare say anything harsh to their landlady at this time.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson! Time for a spot of tea?" asks John.

"Yes, thought you would enjoy some and some of these delicious biscuits, too", she says.

Knowing her too well, Sherlock realizes she is going to ask a favor from him. "No Thank you!" responds Sherlock. He thinks if he refuses her bribe she won't ask and he won't be obliged.

"Pay no attention to him. He is in one of his foul moods again. I would love some of those biscuits and fresh tea", replies John.

Mrs. Hudson pours some tea for the both of them and offers some biscuits to John and then to Sherlock.

When Sherlock sees how delicious they look he can't resist and asks her as he takes one of the biscuits,

"What are you bribing me for this time?"

Clearly annoyed at Sherlock, John says to him, "A little respect, please. She's our landlady, for goodness sakes, not one of our cases. Be kind to her!

"Thank you, John!" says Mrs. Hudson.

"You're welcome!"

"So what is it, Mrs. Hudson? What are you bribing me for this time?" asks Sherlock.

In her sweetest voice and with her sweetest smile she stands in front of Sherlock so he can see her face. "Sherlock, I am having a friend over for tea and biscuits this afternoon….

Sherlock interrupts her, "Oh…I see….that's why the special gourmet biscuits. I should have known".

Still looking Sherlock straight in the eye, Mrs. Hudson says, "Yes, well, I was wondering if you would _**consider **_playing some tunes on your violin for my guest this afternoon. She is a very refined and cultured woman, sort of modern day aristocracy, and I just know she would enjoy hearing you play your violin for her."

"Hmmm. Consider it?" Sherlock pauses and makes it look like he is considering it. "I just did. My answer is….NO!"

A little more coaxingly, "But_, Sherlock_, you play so beautifully! It always makes me feel so proud when I hear you playing".

Sherlock says in a mocking tone, "_But Mrs. Hudson_….how many times have I told you that the only reason I play is because it helps me to think and sort things out. I do not play to entertain others."

But refusing to take "no" for an answer, Mrs. Hudson kindly tells him, "Just think about it, dear! You have a couple hours until she arrives".

And then she turns and leaves to go back downstairs to her flat.

Sherlock has pretty much made up his mind and is determined not to play for Mrs. Hudson's friend.

John just sits there quietly with his arms crossed across his chest and an angry look on his face. One of those "if looks could kill" looks. Practically feeling John's eyes penetrating his very being, and rolling his eyes, Sherlock looks at John and asks, "What?"

Sounding very annoyed, John says, "You couldn't do that sweet lady just one favor for her friend? After all she has done for you!"

"That would be caring and caring is not an advantage, John", reminds Sherlock.

"Have it your way, Sherlock! I'm popping out for a bit. I hope that when I return I hear that you changed your mind", John shouts angrily.

John grabs his jacket and practically flies down the steps, out the door and instead of hailing a cab, runs down the sidewalk to work off some anger.

Sherlock, feeling guilty for having just had a little domestic with John, cannot concentrate in anyway shape or form….with or without playing the violin. He sits in his chair and sips his tea blankly staring straight ahead.

This feeling is out of the ordinary for Sherlock. John has made quite an impact on Sherlock's emotions since they have moved in together and this is confusing to Sherlock. Sherlock has always prided himself on being able to stay objective and removed emotionally from those in his life. But John is different. He is not like the others. John is certainly not like Mycroft, Sherlock's older blood brother. Mycroft is more like an enemy to Sherlock. John is more like a friend.

Sherlock has often said he has no friends, but it seems now that he does, he thinks to himself that this must be how it feels to have a friend. He's not sure he likes this feeling because it is something totally unusual for Sherlock. There are only 2 other people whom Sherlock will not admit he cares deeply about and those are his parents. He knows he doesn't call them nearly enough, but he has told them more often than not, that no news is good news and they need not worry about him. And as he was reminded by his father once, that doesn't help his Mummy, she still worries way too much about her boys.

8


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Richard is out in Hyacinth's rose garden clipping off the prettiest, healthiest, most colorful roses for Hyacinth to take to Mrs. Hudson this afternoon. He is putting them in a container of water so they stay as freshly cut as possible. However, he can't help but wonder if even his best efforts will not please Hyacinth and she will make some king of insulting remark. He says to himself, "I can only give it my best, nothing more." And he continues on with his work.

Hyacinth is preparing to get herself ready to visit with her dear friend she has not seen in a long time.

Unable to decide what to wear, she calls her next door neighbor, Elizabeth, to come over to help her make a decision.

The phone rings at Elizabeth's house.

Elizabeth answers, "Hello?"

"Elizabeth?"

Suddenly becoming very nervous, Elizabeth responds, "Y-Y-Yes, Hyacinth?"

"Elizabeth, dear, I need your assistance." Hyacinth tells her neighbor.

"You need my assistance, Hyacinth? What can I possibly assist _you_ with?"

"Well, dear, I am going to visit a dear friend, Mrs. Hudson, in London this afternoon. You remember her from one of my Candlelight Suppers, don't you, dear? She's the one with a bad hip who was in distress that one evening."

"Oh yes, Hyacinth, I remember Mrs. Hudson. How is she doing?"

"She sounded well on the phone and she said she is taking herbal soothers to help with her hip discomfort. I'll be sure to tell her you were asking about her. Now, Elizabeth, I would like your assistance with helping me decide what outfit to wear. Your opinion matters to me. Won't you come on over, dear?"

"Now, Hyacinth?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, I am leaving in a few short hours".

"Well, OK, Hyacinth! But my opinion on what you wear never mattered to you before."

"Oh that's wonderful, Elizabeth, meet you at the door." And Hyacinth completely ignored Elizabeth's last remark. So typical Hyacinth!

Hyacinth waits at the front door for Elizabeth to crawl over the low stone wall between their properties and arrive at her front door.

As Elizabeth steps up on the outside stoop, Hyacinth opens the door and reminds Elizabeth to remove her shoes as she has just had her hard wood floor redone and doesn't want to scuff it or scratch it up.

Elizabeth removes her shoes and leaves them on the front stoop in the warm sunlight.

Ushering Elizabeth inside and closing the door behind her, Hyacinth guides Elizabeth into the living room and instructs Elizabeth to sit down on the new suite.

"Where would you like me to sit, Hyacinth?" asks Elizabeth.

"Anywhere, dear! I am not the kind to assign seats to guests. Wherever you feel comfortable," Hyacinth replies practically singing.

So Elizabeth chooses the chair with her back to the window and proceeds to sit down, but Hyacinth interrupts.

"But not there, dear, I want you to be able to see the outfit in full light. Sit here…" And Hyacinth points to the far right end of the sofa. Elizabeth obediently sits down where Hyacinth has indicated.

"Now, wait here, Elizabeth. I will be right back."

Elizabeth stays put while Hyacinth leaves the room. When she returns, she has 2 dresses in her hands.

"I have narrowed all my many lovely outfits down to these 2. Which one?" asks Hyacinth.

"Oh that's good Hyacinth, I was hoping we wouldn't have to go through your whole wardrobe. You have too many…er…I mean, you have many very lovely things to wear.'

"Yes, yes…..now which one," sounding a little impatient, but looking very intent on what Elizabeth decides.

Hyacinth shows Elizabeth a beautiful blue, purple, green and white flowered print on a black background dress and a light pink, lavender and green flowered on a white background dress with gold buttons.

Starting to feel a bit pressured and stressed, Elizabeth looks at one and then at the other and nervously says, "I-I-I like them both, Hyacinth. Either one will do, I'm sure!"

"No, no, Elizabeth! You have to pick one because I just can't!"

"Well, then, I like the blue and purple flowered dress, Hyacinth."

"No. You're wrong, dear. I shall wear the other one. Now see, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"But you didn't need me, Hyacinth, you chose the one I didn't pick anyway!"

Not paying any attention to what Elizabeth just said, Hyacinth just answers what she has on her mind, "Yes, I always value your opinion, Elizabeth, now off you go….and we won't be having tea this afternoon, dear. I won't be at home" Hyacinth ushers Elizabeth to the door, shoves her out and locks it behind her.

Poor Elizabeth just stands there with a shocked look on her face, undecided if she should be offended for the rude way Hyacinth just treated her, or over joyed because now she can relax the rest of the day and not have to worry about going for tea over at Hyacinth's and spilling it all over the oriental rugs due to shaking so badly, or dropping and breaking one of her pieces of Royal Doulton with the hand painted periwinkles on it. Elizabeth chooses the later, slips on her shoes, and smiles all the way home as she climbs back over the low wall separating her property from Hyacinth and Richard's.

Part 2

As the Buckets are ready to exit the house, Hyacinth inspects Richard for his attire.

Hyacinth asks, "Do you think you should be wearing a gray suit and a black tie, Richard?"

"What's wrong with a gray suit and a black tie, Hyacinth?" asks Richard.

"It makes you seem like you are going to a funeral, Richard. Not everybody is offered early retirement for having done such a memorable job as you have done. I will NOT have you going to a financial accountant in London looking like you are going to a funeral, Richard. There isn't enough time for you to totally change suit and tie, Richard, so just change that tie to one that is a shade of red, please. Red is such a bright and uplifting color that speaks of joy and happiness. Now go and change that tie."

Richard knowing that arguing with Hyacinth is a losing battle, goes back to his closet to change his tie while mumbling to himself, "You're right, Hyacinth, a black tie is for a funeral and that is exactly what I feel it is going to be like around here when I get early retirement. My funeral, that's what!" Luckily Hyacinth doesn't hear him and so he changes his black tie to one that is burgundy in color with some gray diagonal pinstripes on it.

Hyacinth is waiting outside by the car for Richard to open the door for her to get in. She is wearing the light pink, lavender, green floral on a white background dress with gold buttons, same print matching scarf around her neck with a white pearl necklace and matching earrings, a matching solid pink hat with pink pompom, ecru colored purse and pumps, and of course, her signature piece of attire….white gloves. She is looking around hoping the neighbors can see that she is dressed for an important occasion.

A neighbor walking down the street gets a glimpse of Hyacinth standing out on the driveway and immediately stops. Hoping Hyacinth hasn't seen her, she turns around quickly and tries to sneak away in the other direction but it is too late.

Hyacinth joyously sees a neighbor and calls out, "Hello, neighbor! How nice to be out strolling on such a lovely sunny day!"

The neighbor stops right where she is at and slowly turning around says, "Oh, Mrs. Bucket!"

Rolling her eyes, Hyacinth states, "Its Bouquet! B-U-C-K-E-T Boooo Kayyyyy!"

Neighbor, clearing her throat and looking down, "I didn't see you there…I just realized I forgot something at home and must go back to fetch it."

"Oh dear, you should be more careful about that. It's such a waste of time repeating your steps, dear. My husband Richard is taking me to London to see a dear friend of mine who lives on Baker Street. Everyone who is familiar with London knows that Baker Street is in the center of town not too far from Buckingham Palace. And as you can see I am taking her some of my very own garden award winning roses…the same variety that Her Majesty has growing in her rose garden at the Palace…."

Unable to get a word in edgewise, the neighbor just blurts out, "That's very kind of you, but I really must go fetch my, my….whatever it is that I forgot at home. Enjoy your visit. Good-day, Mrs. Bucket…er…BooKay!" And the neighbor quickly scurries off so as not to have to deal with Hyacinth any longer.

Richard comes out of the house and he presents himself for inspection. Hyacinth smiles and approves of his choice of tie color this time. She brushes off his shoulders with her gloved hand and straightens his tie. He opens the car door for his wife to get in, hands her the choicest cut of roses from her English rose garden, closes the car door and then goes back to lock the house door before getting into the car himself.

Once inside the car, with seatbelts on for both of them, Richard starts the engine and pulls out of the driveway. And as usual, Hyacinth is the copilot who tells him to mind the lorry, the bicycle, the stop sign, and the old woman crossing the street.

Richard just drives and lets it all go in one ear and out the other. Most of the time Hyacinth is talking about this, that and the other thing, but he has learned to tune her out and just drive to wherever they are going. Not an easy thing to do, but he has become quite good at it….until he hears his name mentioned. That is the signal he must start paying attention to what his wife is saying.

11


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Driving on the streets in London can be a bit tricky at times. Traffic congestion and stoplights and pedestrians have a tendency to slow things down. Hyacinth is becoming impatient because it is getting very close to the time she told her friend that she would arrive. Never wanting to be a second late, or early, Hyacinth puts some pressure on Richard to speed it up.

"Richard, can't you go any faster?"

"Where would you like me to go, Hyacinth? I can only go as fast as the traffic around me and right now it is not fast enough for you. Relax…we are not far from Baker Street, and according to the GPS, you will be there exactly on time…not a minute too soon or too late."

"Thank you, Richard! I can always count on you!" says Hyacinth with appreciation.

Richard couldn't believe what he just heard his wife say. "Hyacinth, that's the nicest thing you have said to me in a very long time!"

Feeling a bit insulted, Hyacinth responds, "Don't be ridiculous, Richard, I am always paying you compliments! You make it sound like I don't ever approve of you and what you do or wear, or say."

Richard knew when to leave well enough alone. After all, she didn't make a rude remark about the roses he cut for Mrs. Hudson. He feels he is one ahead at this point.

Richard knows he should say something to lift her spirits, and when they arrive at 221B Baker Street right on time he knows that should be sufficient.

"Here you are, Hyacinth, right on the dot!"

Richard pulls the car to the curb, gets out and walks around to the passenger side to let Hyacinth out and escort her to the door. He uses the door knocker to knock on the door for Hyacinth. Mrs. Hudson isn't answering her door so he knocks again and rings the doorbell.

When the door opens there is a tall, thin, dark haired young man, in a dressing gown over a handsome button down shirt and pants, standing there. As Hyacinth takes one look at Sherlock, a feeling as if she has seen him somewhere before overwhelms her, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling to say the least.

"Can I help you?" Sherlock asks very annoyed.

"Oh, hello? I'm here to see your Landlady, Mrs. Hudson. You must be one of the new tenants she was telling me about…the consulting detective with a funny name. Sherlock?"

Sherlock clears his throat and responds: "Yes, I'm Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective. Come in and I will see what is detaining Mrs. Hudson."

"Thank you! This is my husband Richard."

Sherlock nods his head to acknowledge Richard. Richard returns the nod to Sherlock and excuses himself saying he has appointment at an accountant's office in London not too far from Baker Street.

He reminds Hyacinth he will return to fetch her after his meeting is over. She replies affirmatively to him. When Richard leaves, Sherlock closes the door and excuses himself to go find Mrs. Hudson.

"You look very familiar to me. Have we met somewhere before?" Hyacinth nervously asks Sherlock.

"No, no…I don't think so. Unless you were involved in one of my murder cases." Sherlock replies.

Feeling a bit insulted that this consulting detective couldn't even tell she is from an upper class with proper social breeding, she responds, "I should say NOT, young man! I am an upholding, law abiding citizen. I have never murdered anyone nor know anyone who has been murdered, then she mumbles, but there are some in my family who probably have".

Sherlock doesn't want to get any more involved with this woman than he already has so he stores that last statement in his mind palace should he need it in the future, then he goes to fetch Mrs. Hudson.

As he enters her flat, he discovers that she has been eaves dropping all along. Annoyed at her Sherlock firmly but softly tells her, "Mrs. Hudson! You had this planned all along! You heard the knocks and the doorbell. You wanted me to answer the door so I could meet your visitor and therefore be persuaded to play the violin for her".

Mrs. Hudson whispering, "Shhhh! She'll hear you! Yes, OK, I admit it! I did have it planned this way so that you could meet her and see that she is a lovely woman who would enjoy hearing you play a tune on your violin. "PLEEEEEASE, Sherlock!" she says with her hands folded under her chin as if praying.

Groaning, "OH ALRIGHT! BUT NOT NOW, LATER!" He says whispering harshly through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Hudson very happy and pleased has a big smile on her face, "Oh lovely, Sherlock! Thank you!"

As she tries to give Sherlock a hug, he backs up a bit.

"No need, Mrs. Hudson! No need for that".

They both enter the foyer where Hyacinth is waiting for Mrs. Hudson to take her inside to have a lovely visit. Sherlock slightly bows to Hyacinth and grins and excuses himself and goes up the steps to his flat, and Mrs. Hudson invites Hyacinth inside her flat.

Handing Mrs. Hudson her award winning roses, Hyacinth says, "These are for you, dear. I hope you like them. They are from my rose garden. I am not the kind to show up empty handed to my hostess. Not that I ever expect anything in return."

"OHHH they are beautiful, Hyacinth! Thank you very much! Come, let's go into the kitchen so I can put them in a vase with some water."

Hyacinth and Mrs. Hudson go to the kitchen to care for the roses and begin their visit there. Mrs. Hudson finds a lovely vase and Hyacinth shows her how to cut the stem on the roses to get longer life out of them. Mrs. Hudson is very appreciative to Hyacinth for showing her that tip that she already knew but figured it wouldn't hurt to pretend she didn't.

After that, Mrs. Hudson has Hyacinth sit down at the table and serves her some tea and those extra special gourmet biscuits she bought at the bakery, hoping Hyacinth comments on how delicious they look.

"Would you care for a biscuit, Hyacinth?"

"Oh, yes, dear, they look lovely!" And Hyacinth takes a biscuit. "That young man….Sherlock…"

"Yes, what about him?"

"He seemed very familiar to me. Very well-mannered but a bit eccentric, shall we say?"

"That's Sherlock! Who knows what goes on in that funny head of his?"

"I do feel like I met him somewhere before…but as he says…unless I was involved in one of his murder cases, that's highly doubtful. And being the refined woman that I am, I do not associate with people who commit murder or know someone who was murdered."

Coming to that simple conclusion, Hyacinth lets the issue drop and she and Mrs. Hudson have a lovely afternoon chatting, laughing and getting caught up on what has been going on each other's lives.

Part 2

In the flat upstairs, Sherlock is a utterly aggravated that Mrs. Hudson is going to call him to play the violin, but then he has a brilliant idea to just play upstairs in his flat as he does when trying to concentrate on a case. The ladies downstairs will hear him and he just might be able to get away with having to do a "performance" downstairs for Mrs. Hudson's visitor.

"Who is playing that violin so beautifully! It sounds like heaven!" remarks Hyacinth.

"That's Sherlock! He plays when he is trying to concentrate on a case and to clear his mind. Sometimes I don't think he even hears himself playing he gets so deep in thought. I have asked him to come down here and play a tune for you."

"Oh that won't be necessary, dear. I can hear him from here and it sounds just lovely. Besides if you break his concentration and put him in front of an audience he might not do as well. I am not the kind of person who needs a private audience, dear, you know me long enough to know that."

Mrs. Hudson thinks to herself…."Who are you and what have you done to my friend Hyacinth?" The real Hyacinth Bucket is all about Hyacinth Bucket and she doesn't care about anyone but herself. But at the moment Hyacinth is uneasy with Sherlock because she feels she has encountered him before and since it feels like it wasn't a pleasant encounter, she would rather avoid interacting with him fearing he would remember an embarrassing situation that probably involved her 2 sisters and Onslow. That scares her more than anything in her life. After all she has a certain reputation to uphold. Out of sight, out of mind is what she is thinking.

Both ladies put all that out of her mind, and continue chatting.

Sometime during the visit, John returns back to the flat. When he enters he hears Sherlock on the violin and the 2 women laughing like cackling hens that he can hardly believe what he is hearing. The whole atmosphere had done 180 degree turn around from when he left. So John lets himself into Mrs. Hudson's flat and apologizes for interrupting.

"Excuse me, ladies!"

"Oh, John! Come in and meet my dear friend Hyacinth Bucket," says Mrs. Hudson. "John this is Hyacinth, Hyacinth, this is Dr. John Watson, Sherlock's assistant".

Hyacinth hears the word "doctor" and says, "Very lovely to meet you, John. So you're a doctor?"

"Yes, ma'am, and it's lovely to meet you too," answers John.

"What kind of doctor are you," asks Hyacinth.

"An Army doctor, ma'am."

"Where were you deployed?"

"Afghanistan."

"Oh you must have seen all kinds of terrible, terrible injuries there."

"Yes, more than enough…enough to last a lifetime," said John.

"And now you help Sherlock solve murder cases? What's the difference? Isn't it just the 'battlefield' that's different?" remarks Hyacinth.

"That's interesting," says John. "Mycroft says the same thing".

"Mycroft?" asks Hyacinth.

"That would be Sherlock's older brother. He works for the British Government. Sherlock says he IS the British government when he isn't busy being the Secret Service, or the CIA."

They all have a good laugh at that. Then John looks at Mrs. Hudson and asks, "How did you manage to get him to play? Did he play down here?"

"No, no. Well, it was a little planning on my part. I will tell you about it someday. I was going to go call him to come down and play, but Hyacinth said that wasn't necessary. This is satisfactory, John. We can continue chatting and laughing here with the lovely violin music in the background. Just like in a high class restaurant," Mrs. Hudson replies. And both women laughed hysterically over that.

John just looked at them puzzled and wondered what they were drinking in their tea. He smiles at them, tells them to enjoy the rest of their visit and excuses himself and goes back to his flat with Sherlock.

Getting closer to late afternoon, Richard has returned to fetch Hyacinth to take her home. When Mrs. Hudson answers the door to let Richard inside, he hears the beautiful violin music also and makes a comment.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson, I am here for my wife. Is that real or a recording of a famous violinist?"

"That is not a recording…that is my Sherlock playing Violin. He has been playing and composing quite a while now. It helps him clear his mind and sort out evidence on cases he is trying to solve with Scotland Yard"

"It's very lovely! Is my wife ready to go? It's getting late and we really should be getting back to our home."

"Yes, Richard, I will fetch her for you. Please come in."

Mrs. Hudson goes to fetch Hyacinth for Richard and the 2 women exchange good-byes and Hyacinth promises to have a candlelight supper soon and invite Mrs. Hudson.

"I really enjoyed our afternoon together, Mrs. Hudson. I will be calling you soon to invite you to one of my candlelight suppers," says Hyacinth.

"I am looking forward to it, Hyacinth. Thank you for coming and thank you, Richard for bringing her."

Richard nods to Mrs. Hudson and Hyacinth and Richard proceed to their car and as usual Richard opens the door for Hyacinth to get in and closes it when she does. Then he gets in and after they put on their seatbelts, they are off on their way home.

16


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When John enters the flat, Sherlock stops playing. John smiles and congratulates Sherlock for making the right decision to play his violin. Even though he didn't play for Mrs. Hudson's friend, John told Sherlock they were very pleased hearing him play.

"Good Job, Sherlock! Mrs. Hudson and her visitor friend, Hyacinth, are very much in admiration of your playing," John says to Sherlock.

"But I wasn't even summoned to the hen house to perform!"

"It wasn't necessary. They were very happy to just hear you play up here. They said they were feeling it was like being in a ritzy restaurant where they could continue with their visit and hear the violin playing in the background. It made Mrs. Hudson very happy, Sherlock. Now aren't you glad you did?"

"Mmmmm," says Sherlock groaning. And in the back of his mind he thinks…"Yes! It worked!"

"I see you are composing, too. You only do that when a case has you really stumped. So what case is it?"

"No case, John. Mrs. Hudson's visitor, Hyacinth Bucket."

"Something about her that has you puzzled," asks John?

"She insists she knows me from somewhere before."

"What's so unusual about that…you are usually plastered all over the front pages of the newspaper for helping to solve crimes?"

"Yes, but it was the look of fear in her eyes when she said it."

"Sherlock, there is fear in most people's eyes when they talk to you."

"True, but this was different…this was like a fear of somebody possibly finding out something she doesn't want anyone to know."

"Do you think there is some kind of case here, Sherlock?"

"I haven't figured that out…not enough evidence to say yet, John."

"Sherlock, it was only a bloody look. Can it be that you are putting too much into a "look"?"

"Right now I am just going on my gut instinct and I have learned to trust gut instincts," remarked Sherlock.

"Then, let's do some deductions. You always remind me that once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

"Very good, John! So where do we start?"

"You're the consulting detective, you tell me where to start?"

"Haven't you learned anything from working with me? You know my methods, John. Use them."

"Right!" John replies.

John thinks hard and makes some suggestions.

"What do we absolutely know about this woman?" asks John.

"Well, she's Mrs. Hudson's friend. She doesn't live in London. She is married and possibly has some shady family members," replied Sherlock.

"What do you mean some "shady family members"? Is Mrs. Hudson in any kind of danger?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out, John." Sherlock is beginning to get a little impatient with John at this point. Realizing that this is not John's fault, he changes his attitude and speaks kinder to John.

"Ok, Sherlock, just relax. We will figure this out. It is getting late and we are both exhausted…you from wracking your brain about this and playing and composing, me from running for hours for getting angry at you this afternoon. We need a break from all this."

Sherlock lowers his eyes, not looking at John, tries to apologize, "Yes, about that. Ummm… John… ummm …well ….ummm…."

"It's ok Sherlock…I understand and I accept your apology," John says whole heartedly.

Relieved that John knows him so well and can basically finish his thoughts, Sherlock perks up and smiles at John.

"Hungry?" asks Sherlock.

"Starved!" answers John.

"Care for some Chinese or fancy some chips?"

"Chinese. It's closer," says John.

Sherlock smiles and chuckles and they grab their coats and head out the door and walk towards the end of Baker Street where Sherlock says there is a good Chinese that stays open until 2 in the morning. Walking there, they make a promise not to discuss this "déjà vu" feeling of Hyacinth's until the morning after sleeping on it.

Part 2

The next morning, Mrs. Hudson brings the boys some breakfast and tea she made. The door to their flat is open and she sees John reading the paper and Sherlock is on line doing research on flower shows, award winning roses, and on Hyacinth Bucket.

"Hoo hoo! Brought you some breakfast, boys."

She puts the tray of food on the table and then she turns to Sherlock and says,

"Sherlock, thank you so much for playing the violin yesterday while Hyacinth was visiting. She said you play beautifully and it sounded like heaven."

Sherlock is not used to getting such compliments.

"You think so?"

"Oh, yes, Sherlock….even her husband thought it was a recording of a famous violinist."

"He actually said that to you?"

"Yes he did."

Sherlock was secretly pleased with that. "Most people don't say that kind of stuff to me or about me."

"What do they say?" asked Mrs. Hudson.

And as John tried to stop Sherlock from saying it to Mrs. Hudson, it was too late. Sherlock just blurted it out, "Piss off!"

"Ohhh dear!" and she turns to go back down to her flat.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Mrs. Hudson," John makes sure to say.

"Don't get used to it. I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper." She has been reminding them of this since they moved in, but doesn't enforce it. She enjoys taking care of her boys, and they enjoy watching after her.

"Sherlock, did you have to say it verbatim? You couldn't have said, it's too impolite to say, Mrs. Hudson, especially to such dear sweet lady as you?" remarks John.

"Next time stop me John. Isn't that why you are here? What good are you?"

"I tried to stop you but you just blurted it out."

"Ohhhh just go and do your blog." Instructs Sherlock.

John helps himself to some of the breakfast prepared for them: Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and marmalade, and English Breakfast Tea.

"Are you going to eat any of this meal that Mrs. Hudson prepared?"

"Maybe later. Still digesting the Chinese we ate last night," says Sherlock, then continues with what he was doing on his computer.

"What are you looking for online, Sherlock?" asks John.

"Nothing. Just keeping busy until a case comes along."

"So you aren't concerned about Hyacinth Bucket any longer?"

"Nope! Not concerned at all, but curious".

"Have you been researching her online at all?"

"Just a little."

"Find anything interesting?"

Sherlock looks at John and smirks at him.

20


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Over their breakfast, Hyacinth is telling Richard all about her visit with Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson just loved my award winning roses, Richard."

"That's nice, Hyacinth." He says not really paying close attention while he's reading the newspaper.

"Yes, I even gave her a tip on how to cut the stems to that they last as long as possible.

She was most obliging to let me show her how to do that. People are just amazed at the knowledge I possess about award winning roses."

"Imagine that!" Richard responds.

Pouting a bit at her husband, Hyacinth says, "RICHARD BUCKET, YOU ARE NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I AM SAYING. You are just reading the newspaper. As if it has more interesting news in it than what I have to tell you."

"Hyacinth, I know you had a very lovely visit with Mrs. Hudson…you talked about it all the way home last night, getting ready for bed, in bed until I fell asleep…

"Pretended to fall asleep, Richard," she replies with the emphasis on the word 'pretend'.

"Don't interrupt me, Hyacinth….and then you continued again at the crack of dawn this morning.

You have not even asked me about how the meeting with the London Accountant went. Don't you care about anything I do, Hyacinth?

"Of course I do, Richard. Now, why don't you tell me how it all went down yesterday at the London accountant's office."

"Well, Hyacinth…."

The phone rings.

"Oh that's bound to be somebody of importance. Excuse me dear."

Richard throws his hands up, shakes his head and then slumps in his chair. "I don't believe it! Even the phone interrupts the important things I have something to say about. Watch it be the wrong number to the Chinese take away, again!" Feeling defeated, he gets up, leaves the kitchen and gets ready to go outside to polish his car.

"The Bucket residence, the lady of the house speaking." And she pauses and listens to what the caller has to say.

"Sheridan! How sweet of you to call Mummy, dear. Mrs. Hudson was asking about you.

I went to visit with her yesterday in her flat on Baker Street in London. Everyone who knows London knows that Baker…. (She is interrupted by Sheridan)

"What's that you say, dear?"

"How much is it going to cost me this time?" interjects Richard.

"That's enough, Richard! Now Sheridan, you need how much to buy books and supplies for your pottery class?"

Her knees almost buckling under her when she hears the amount Sheridan wants.

"Don't you think that's a bit much for pottery class supplies?" she asks Sheridan and listens to the excuse Sheridan has prepared to give her.

"I see, dear. But what does purchasing a round trip airline ticket to China have to do with a pottery class you're taking to make your own china ware?" Hyacinth continues to listen to Sheridan.

"You say the pottery class is IN China!" Hyacinth almost faints. Then she says to Sheridan, "Why can't you take the pottery class at University, dear?" Listens again….

"Well, I think you must tell Tarquin that until you both graduate from University, he should retake the pottery class at university with you and you will continue to take it until you both have graduated and have worked to earn your own money to save enough on your own for a round trip ticket to China to take the pottery class there." And she listens to his response.

"I know you are, disappointed, Sheridan, but that's just the way it is for now, dear. I know you understand, don't you?" She asks. Hyacinth gets no response. "Hello, Sheridan? Are you still there? Goodness, we must have been cut off….Sheridan would never hang up on his dear Mummy!"

Richard listening to what Hyacinth just said to her precious Sheridan can hardly believe his ears.

"Hyacinth, I can't believe that you have finally stood up to Sheridan!"

"Richard, you make it sound like I cannot stand on my own 2 feet where Sheridan is concerned. I can be just as firm with him as I am with you."

Knowing he can't win an argument with Hyacinth, Richard just agrees and goes out to polish his car.

22


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back at 221 B Baker Street, London, Sherlock has been deep in what he has dug up on Hyacinth

"Boo-Kay". He found an interesting site where people in her neighborhood have started a blog to warn each other about her where-abouts and her comings and goings.

He has determined that she is quite the busy body on the street, and everyone tries to avoid her at all costs. The candlelight suppers she has and brags about hostessing usually end up being a complete disaster, her postman and milkman have to give themselves pep talks before approaching her stoop and front door, and no matter how quiet or quick they are she seems to catch them on the spot.

She brags to be of a high social class but apparently it is all an act. Her father fought in WWII and lives with her sisters Rose and Daisy and her husband Onslow and the poor old man has lost his mind. Her sisters and Onslow are not as well off as Hyacinth…in fact, they are the total opposite. For as high class as Hyacinth pretends to be, her sisters and Onslow are as low class as anyone could get.

Could this be what Hyacinth meant when she said she has never murdered anyone or knew anyone who was murdered, but there are some in her family that might?

He reads that she has indeed won some awards for her roses, and judging by what he saw, it was well deserved. She had some beauties there for Mrs. Hudson. She frequently auditions for lead roles in local theatrical plays and has played the lead many times.

But her police record is sealed. That's odd. What has she done that she wants to keep hidden? He doubts that she is a murderer or he would have met her a long time ago trying to solve it for Scotland Yard. If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it's Sherlock Holmes. In fact, Sherlock is so intent on what he is reading about the woman that he doesn't even realize that John Watson is looking over his shoulder reading what is on the computer screen.

"Ohhh, so you have hit the jackpot of information on Hyacinth Bucket. Find anything important?" John asks Sherlock.

"Her police record is sealed, John."

"Really?" John is surprised to find out.

"Yuppp!"

"Do you think Mrs. Hudson is in any kind of danger when this woman is around?" Inquires John.

"I don't know, but I promise you I will find out."

"How can I be of help?"

"I think we need to get that police record unsealed." Says Sherlock right off the bat.

"Is this where Detective Inspector Lestrade comes in?"

"What good is he if he can't get us the information we need to keep Mrs. Hudson safe?"

"Then let's go!" says John.

They both grab their coats and out the door they go…Sherlock hails a cab and they both get inside and are on their way to Scotland Yard and Lestrade's office. Sherlock texts DI Lestrade to let him know they are on their way.

Part 2

Detective Inspector Lestrade is waiting for them in his office.

"Come in gentlemen, please sit down."

Sherlock and John are seated.

"Now what can I do for you?" wonders Lestrade.

Sherlock explains the situation to the Detective Inspector.

"For the sake of Mrs. Hudson's safety and well-being we need those records unsealed."

DI Lestrade tells them, "I would love to help you gentlemen, but it is practically next to impossible to unseal someone's sealed records unless they are needed for a criminal investigation and from what you have told me about this woman, Hyacinth Bucket, she has certainly not committed a crime at all."

Sherlock stresses, "Detective Inspector, this is Mrs. Hudson we're talking about…there must be something in those records that are pretty bad if they are sealed. Mrs. Hudson could have befriended a serial killer."

"Oh come now, Sherlock…..a serial killer? I highly doubt that. Tell you what I'll do. I will start the process of unsealing someone's records but I must warn you that there are mountains of red tape to go through when trying to unseal someone's records who has not committed a crime or involved in one."

"I see….well, do what you can, Detective Inspector, and let me know updates every day".

"I'll do that for you, Sherlock, and if I can do anything else, don't hesitate to let me know. You have been a tremendous help to me, I am glad to be of help to you if I can be."

The 3 men shake hands and John and Sherlock leave Scotland Yard and hail a cab home.

Back at 221B Baker Street, Sherlock sits in his chair and is zoned out deep in thought plucking the strings on his violin. He does this sometimes and John has become used to it. No use trying to communicate with him when he gets in one of these states, it's clear that he is very concerned about what is in those records that Hyacinth doesn't want anyone to know about. Knowing he could be like this for hours, John pops a DVD in to watch a movie.

He has narrowed it down to 2 choices, "The HOBBIT or, I guess I'll watch this one I haven't seen yet: 'Star Trek into the Darkness' starring Chris Pine, Benedict Cumberbatch and Zachary Quinto. That Benedict Cumberbatch is in everything these days. Doesn't the man ever take a break?"

He pops the DVD into the player and begins to watch the movie. As he is watching the movie, he comes to a stunning reality! The character of John Harrison looks very much like Sherlock Holmes. The long thin face, the high cheek bones, the blue eyes, the well-defined lips, the dark hair…though not as long and curly, but it is there. He can't believe what he is seeing!

"Sherlock! Sherlock! You have got to see this. You won't believe it!"

Sherlock arouses out of his "catatonic state" and clears his throat.

"What is it John!"

"Look at this!"

Sherlock turns to look at the telly.

"What?" he asks not seeing what John is getting at.

"Look at that character in this movie…John Harrison…who does he look like to you, Sherlock?"

Sherlock looks at the telly and the character on the screen. He is confused.

"No clue! Who"?

"It's you, Sherlock! The dark hair, the long thin face, the blue eyes, the high cheekbones, the well-defined lips…it's you!"

Sherlock looks at John like he has lost his mind.

"Have you been drinking, John?"

"No! I think it's amazing how much the both of you look alike!"

"And your point is?"

"Nothing….it's just amazing how much the both of you look so much alike!"

"I don't have time for this trivial stuff, John, next time tell me something important."

The two men go about doing their own thing this evening. John finishes watching the movie and out of the corner of his eye he can see that Sherlock is watching it too, but doesn't say anything so as not to cause a disagreement.

25


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

About 2 weeks have passed since Sherlock and John went to DI Lestrade to ask for the police records of Hyacinth Bucket to be unsealed. In the meantime the boys worked on small cases here and there. You can read about them on John's blog: The Hollow Client and the Poison Giant are just 2 of them he has written about so far. Sherlock gets a text alert on his mobile phone. He reads that Lestrade was able to

have the sealed police records of Hyacinth Bucket unsealed. He has them in his office if Sherlock wants to see them.

"It's from Lestrade."

"Update?" asks John.

"Nooooo. He was able to get the records unsealed. Come on, let's Go!"

John and Sherlock rush out, get a cab and tell the cabbie to speed it up to Scotland Yard. That's all cabbies have to hear….Scotland Yard….and they know it is an urgent matter so they do their best to shorten the drive and the time to get there.

Sherlock is hyped up. He cannot wait to see what was sealed in those records. Not taking the elevator, he takes the steps 2 at a time to get to Lestrade's office faster. Poor John with his short legs can hardly keep up, but he manages to do so somehow. Knocking on the door to Lestrade's office, he invites them in.

"Sit down, gentlemen."

Sherlock and John seat themselves across from Greg at his desk.

"Have you looked at it, Graham?"

"It's Greg."

"Uh oh yeah, Greg."

"No I have not…wanted to have you see it first."

DI Lestrade hands the file to Sherlock. Sherlock opens the file. John is looking over his shoulder. First they see a picture of Hyacinth Bucket…but it is not a mug shot. It is just a picture of her…a type of ID photograph. He quickly scans the pages of her rather small file.

"There isn't anything in here that is of an incriminating nature. Some very small incident that happened about a year ago at the Chelsea Flower show, with that actor with a very long unusual name and his mother who is also an actress. You remember reading about it in the paper, John, don't you? Remember how I said that woman, his mother, my dad says looks like a dead ringer for my mum? The story was terrifying. Three sisters who were fans of this actor practically tore him apart like he was a piece of raw meat. They had all their pictures in the paper the next morning."

John nodded to indicate he remembers reading about the incident.

"That's all there is." Lestrade informs them.

"Why would this record be sealed?"

"According to the request forms to have it sealed, Mrs. Bucket's attorney insisted on it because she wanted it that way so no one would ever find out." DI Lestrade told them.

"Is this the only file on her?" asks Sherlock.

"That's it. That's all we have."

Sherlock looked at the record intently and using his photographic memory he stored it all in his mind palace.

"Thank you, Grant."

"It's GREG!"

Sherlock winked indicating he did that just to get at Lestrade.

"Sherlock… Oh, never mind. Let me know if I can help you with anything else," said Lestrade.

"You have been a big help. Call me when you need me. You know where to find me," Sherlock reminded him.

Both men shook hands and DI Lestrade extended his hand to John and they both shook hands before leaving Scotland Yard.

Part 2

Sherlock sat quietly, thinking in the cab on the way home. John knew better than to interrupt his train of thought so he kept quiet. In a bit, Sherlock broke the silence.

"What does it all mean, John? Why would she have her records sealed over something so inconsequential?"

"Maybe you're trying to read too much into this, Sherlock."

"Maybe."

"At least we know she isn't a serial killer and Mrs. Hudson is not in any kind of danger."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," interjects Sherlock, "I think we need to pay a visit Hyacinth Bucket."

John suddenly realizes something significant.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmmm?"

"Remember that movie I was watching 2 or 3 weeks ago that I said I thought the actor looked like you?"

"Oh are we on that again?"

"Sherlock…that actor is the same actor who was "accosted" at the Chelsea Flower show by Hyacinth Bucket. His name is Benedict Cumberbatch. And his mother is the actress Wanda Ventham."

"Interesting! Maybe before we see Mrs. Bucket, we need to speak to Mr. Cumberbatch and his lovely mother, Wanda Ventham."

"Sounds like a plan…but this guy is super busy. One day he is here in London and the next day he is off flitting around the world to do something else." John informs Sherlock.

"Good grief! Doesn't he ever take a break?"

"That's what I said, too," John joined in.

Arriving back at 221B Baker Street, John pays the cabbie and John and Sherlock both go upstairs to their flat. They immediately get on their computers to get contact information to reach the in demand celebrity. Finding 2 telephone numbers for his acting agency, each one calls a different number to see who can get through to someone of significance first. John was the lucky one.

"This is _Conway Van Gelder Grant_. How can I help you?" inquires the receptionist.

"Just a minute, please". John hands his mobile phone to Sherlock.

"Hello, this is Sherlock Holmes. I was hoping I could schedule a meeting with Benedict Cumberbatch?"

"Mr. Cumberbatch is very busy….I'm sorry….did you say your name is Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes." says Sherlock.

"**THE** Sherlock Holmes….the world's only consulting detective?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Mr. Cumberbatch is very familiar with you and your work. He thinks you have a brilliant mind to do such marvelous crime scene investigating."

"He does? Well, I am sure he will be willing to meet with me then."

"Yes, sir. However, he is out of town for a few days. Not scheduled to be back in London until next week. I can give you an appointment for next Thursday at 4:00PM here at the agency office."

"You don't have anything sooner?" asks Sherlock, "That's almost a whole week away."

"I realize that and I am sorry, but if Mr. Cumberbatch is available sooner and wants to meet with you, he will let me know and I will call you. May I have your number, Mr. Holmes?"

"Please, call me Sherlock."

"Yes, Sherlock."

Sherlock give her his mobile phone number, but is not happy he has to wait until next week to meet this man and discuss with him his encounter with Hyacinth Bucket.

"I take it we can't see him until next week." John said.

"Nope! He is out of town….sounded more like out of the country until next week. The man must be a glutton for punishment….he must never take a break."

"Sounds a lot like you Sherlock. You don't sleep or eat for days when you are in the middle of a case. Remember the Blind Banker?" John reminds Sherlock.

"Eating slows me down and I can't sleep when a case is rolling around in my head."

"So you have just admitted in no certain terms that you and Mr. Cumberbatch are both work-a-holics."

"I don't even know what that is supposed to mean!"

"Don't say anything…just nod your head."

Sherlock nods his head as requested.

29


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Two days later, Sherlock and John decide to pay Mrs. Hyacinth Bucket a visit. After all one can't sit around twiddling their thumbs waiting for Benedict Cumberbatch to get back to town. They rent a car and drive it to the lovely town where Hyacinth lives. They park at the end of her driveway. Walking up to her door, they see somebody's shoes out on the stoop and they look at each other rather peculiarly and shrug their shoulders. They ring the bell. Hyacinth answers the door.

"Mr. Holmes? Dr. Watson? Is Mrs. Hudson OK…Did something happen to Mrs. Hudson?"

"No, no!" reassure John and Sherlock.

"We are actually here to see you," says Sherlock.

"Me?," Hyacinth nervously chuckles a little, " Have I done something wrong, gentlemen? I think if you remember meeting me at Mrs. Hudson's you will know that I am an upholding citizen of the law and have never been in any kind of trouble in my life. My sisters Daisy and Rose on the other hand …. Well that's just water under the bridge now. Come in Gentlemen…but please remove your shoes. I have just had my hardwood floors redone and I don't want to smudge them or scratch them up. I work so hard at keeping up appearances around here and I don't appreciate when someone else enters and ruins it."

John sits down on the stoop to remove his shoes. Sherlock on the other hand…..

"I will not be removing my shoes, Mrs. Bucket," and he did pronounce it BooKay, "and even though I am a gentleman I am certainly NOT a slave to any woman and her floors!"

Oh boy! Hyacinth has met her match and with someone who can be as stubborn as she is. Not expecting that from him, Hyacinth is speechless. Her jaw drops and she motions for them to come in.

"If you will not remove your shoes, sir, then please mind the walls…I will NOT have you leaving marks on my walls."

Sherlock and John enter the foyer and John wonders what happen to the lovely cordial woman who was at Mrs. Hudson's flat last week.

"I can assure you madam, John and I have no intentions of marking up your walls."

"Then, please come in, gentlemen, and have a seat right in here. Can I make you some tea or coffee?"

She directs them into the living room and invites them to have a seat and make themselves comfortable. Hyacinth is beginning to feel a little sick to her stomach at this point.

"No thank you, Mrs. Bucket, that won't be necessary. We have some questions to ask you about a recent incident at the Chelsea Flower Show that you were involved with."

Hyacinth, about ready to faint, with a worried look and wishing she hadn't asked them to remove their shoes and mind her walls, stutters her words, "H-h-h-how d-d-do you know about t-t-that? Th- th-those records were s-s-supposed to be s-s-sealed and m—m-my lawyer assured me it would be almost imp-p-possible to uns-s-seal them."

"It helps when Scotland Yard owes you many, many favors, and you have it in good with the finest…Detective Inspector Lestrade. You can cut through the mountains of red tape easily."

And Sherlock give her one of his big fake grins.

Hyacinth is looking a little green and feels ill at present in her flowered duster, pearls and perfectly coiffed hair.

"What is it you want to know?" she asks them.

"Please tell us in your own words what happened at the Chelsea Flower show with you and Mr. Cumberbatch and his mother?"

Trying to make light of the whole ordeal, "Well, to me it was all a misunderstanding on my part. It was really all my sisters Rose and Daisy's fault. I was minding my own business enjoying the lovely flower arrangements…I grow award winning roses you know."

"Yes, and they are lovely. Mrs. Hudson is just thrilled to have received them. Now continue with your version of the story at Chelsea.".

"Yes, as I was saying…I was minding my own business when this nice young man and his mother come up behind me and begin talking to me as if they knew me. I immediately thought that they were familiar with my award winning roses and wanted to know my secrets."

"Yes go on, please." Added John who was taking notes.

"Well, naturally, I turned to look and see who was talking to me and when I turned I recognized the actor Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch and his lovely mother. I knew him from many of the movies and theater shows he has been in around London."

"So what happened next?" asked Sherlock impatiently.

"Before I knew it, Benedict grabbed my arm and was following me all around the flower show. He even nudged his mother out of the way and being kind to his fans he asked them politely to respect his privacy with me. And feeling sorry for me they were most obliging."

John is taking notes as fast as he can. Sherlock is storing it in his mind palace.

Hyacinth continues, "Things weren't bad enough when all of a sudden my sisters Daisy and Rose show up there…each of them hanging on one of his arms and pulling them as if like a tug of war. Poor man was being treated like a piece of meat they way they were acting. And they got quite loud, that security had to call the police. They were taken away in handcuffs for causing a ruckus and endangering the welfare of another human being by playing tug of war with his arms."

"Feeling sorry for the poor man, I wanted to invite him and his mother to one of my candlelight suppers to make up for the embarrassment my sisters caused him. He must have been frightened so much so that when he saw me approaching and not looking where he was going, he ran straight into a group of paparazzi who were only too delighted to be snapping photographs left and right. His poor mother was nowhere to be seen all the while this was going on. Neither was my husband, Richard."

"Then, as if out of nowhere, his mother, escorted on the arm of my lazy slug brother-in-law, Onslow, was reunited with her son. And she and Benedict gave him all the credit. Not to my hero husband who was there too. Because Daisy and Rose were on their way to the police station to be fined for what they did, Onslow offered Benedict and his mother a ride home in his jalopy of a car that backfires frequently as they drive down the street. It was appalling! And the next day…the lies all over the newspaper and the unflattering pictures were enough to send me to avoid going outside of my house for days."

"I see," claimed Sherlock, "so why did you want these records sealed. There isn't anything incriminating in this story."

"Mr. Holmes, I am a very well-known and important woman in my neighborhood. I have a reputation to uphold. And feeling sorry for Mr. Cumberbatch and his lovely mother, I didn't want them to have to suffer any more embarrassment from me on my part. So I asked my lawyer to make sure they are sealed never to be opened again. It was the best thing I could do to make it disappear. People have short memories and move on to other things quickly. I knew if I could keep it hidden no one would ever know about this blemish on my reputation, ever again, once it blew over."

"You have been most helpful, Mrs. Bucket. Give your husband my regards." Sherlock said getting up to leave.

"I will do that," Mr. Holmes, "but answer me one thing…what made you want to dig into my private life."

"The way you looked at me when I answered the door the day you came to visit with Mrs. Hudson. The fear in your eyes like you recognized me and were hiding something told me Mrs. Hudson could be in danger. I had to make sure that she wasn't so I began to investigate you."

Hyacinth perks up and with a smile and a friendly tone to her voice says, "Oh, yes, I can see it now….you look like Mr. Cumberbatch! Different hair, but very similar facial features and build. That's why I thought I recognized you that day I visited with Mrs. Hudson!"

John tilts his head and raises his eyebrows and gives Sherlock a look as if to say, "I told you!"

"Yes, well…we must be going now. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Bucket." Said Sherlock.

"Pleasure to be of assistance to you, gentlemen."

And Hyacinth ushers them to the door. John sat on the stoop to put his shoes on and Sherlock went to the rental car.

**Part 2**

On the drive home John and Sherlock talk over everything they found out at Hyacinth Bucket's residence about that one incident that was kept sealed in police records at Scotland Yard.

"Well, Sherlock, now that we know what that incident was all about, and we got the full story, we really don't have to see Cumberbatch now, do we?" asks John.

"No, John, there are 2 sides to every story…we only know the one side of this story. It will be interesting to hear what Mr. Cumberbatch has to say about it."

"Why is that, Sherlock? We already know Mrs. Hudson is not in any danger. Why go any further?"

"Remember, John, you must eliminate the impossible, so that what's left, no matter how improbable, will be the truth. I don't think we know the truth yet John. We only have one side of the story. And maybe Mrs. Hudson is not out of danger yet."

"Ohhh. Now that is the truth!"

And they both smile knowing they are getting to the bottom of this puzzle.

After returning the rental car John and Sherlock hail a cab back to Baker Street. Sherlock texts the acting agency of Benedict Cumberbatch to see if anything has changed as to when he will be arriving back in town. John is staring blankly out the window.

"SherlocK?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you know if Mrs. Hudson knows anything about this incident about Hyacinth?"

"I don't think so…and don't intend to ask her anything because you know how she gets when she thinks we are snooping in her life. If you ever want to do that you have to do it covertly. I do it all the time and she never knows."

"Who else do you do covert snooping on, Sherlock?" asks John.

"Relax, John, you are as easy to read as an open book. Don't need to do covert snooping on you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's all out in the open with you, John. What you see is what you get."

"Only to you Sherlock. Everybody else doesn't think that."

"I'm not everybody else. Don't you know that by now?"

"Yes, yes, I do. But I don't know if I feel comfortable with that."

Sherlock just rolls his eyes and gets back to his texting.

"Any news from the Acting agency yet?" asks John.

"I just texted them. Haven't received an answer yet".

The taxi pulls up in front of 221B Baker Street and as usual, Sherlock walks right into the flat and John pays the cabbie.

Mrs. Hudson stop them as they come inside.

"Sherlock, where have you two been? I haven't seen you both in days. What's going on?" Mrs. Hudson asks them.

"Nothing that you need be concerned about, Mrs. Hudson." Replies Sherlock.

"Really. I just got a call from Hyacinth. She said you were there questioning her about an incident that happened in her life. What's going on?"

"Sherlock, you better tell her or I will," John interjects.

Not liking that feeling that he is being put on the spot, Sherlock, gives John a dirty look because this isn't what the plan was. So trying to keep it as light as possible without going into detail, Sherlock gives Mrs. Hudson a brief explanation.

Sherlock begins to explain to Mrs. Hudson, "I had some reason to think Hyacinth was hiding something so I did some investigating and found out what it was. You can relax, Mrs. Hudson, you are not in any danger. Hyacinth isn't a serial killer."

And he said that in such a way as to insinuate that this isn't serious.

"That's it? That's all it was? Sherlock, you don't find this case boring? You never go after anything less than a "7". Isn't this a 2 or a 3?" Mrs. Hudson tells him to indicate she pays more attention to what they do than they thought.

"Yes, it is, but cases have been slow in coming and besides, I am not lying around here all day moping and shooting holes in your wall from being bored, which seems to annoy you more than anything I know."

"You're darn right it annoys me when you shoot holes in my wall. Which reminds me. I need to have a talk with your mother," retorts Mrs. Hudson.

"You have been threatening that for years now…. You still haven't had that talk yet?"

"Not yet, but it's coming I can feel it," says Mrs. Hudson.

"Don't you have something you can do? Isn't it time for your herbal soothers yet?"

"I am going to call your mother….NOW…Sherlock Holmes…you will be hearing from her."

"Do you want my list? Or Mycroft's file?"

"I am not kidding!" assured Mrs. Hudson. And she leaves to go to her flat.

Once again, John is annoyed with Sherlock and comes back at him with, "SHERLOCK! I NEVER…"

"SHUT UP JOHN, NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS NOW."

John doesn't say a word, but goes to the kitchen to pour himself some bourbon and then watches telly.

Sherlock is back on his computer not doing anything useful. There is a tension between both men and no one wants to give in first. So they both stew in their own anger until the morning.

35


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Both Sherlock and John are up early the next morning because neither of them could sleep. Sherlock was up first and has brewed some coffee. John helps himself to a cup of java. Both men sit across from each other at the table. Each of them has mellowed from their anger last night. Knowing that Sherlock will never be the first to break the silence, John clears his throat preparing to say something to Sherlock.

"Good coffee, Sherlock," compliments John.

"Yes, if I say so myself. Glad you like it."

"Sherlock, ummm, last night…."

"Yes, John, do you have something to say?"

"Yes, Sherlock, I do. I would really appreciate if you would be kinder to Mrs. Hudson. She is the closest thing I have to a mother. I don't treat your mother that way, and so I would really like if you could be kinder to Mrs. Hudson".

"I understand, John. I will try to be kinder to her."

"Thank you, Sherlock, that's all I ask."

Sherlock nods and grins back to John.

"Anything exciting going on today?" asks John.

"Not as of yet. Really hoping to get a call to come in to talk to Cumberbatch today."

"Perhaps you should call them."

"Was thinking the same thing."

They spent the morning chit chatting about weather, restaurants, Lestrade, Molly Hooper and Mycroft. When the hour approached that the acting agency reception office was open for business, Sherlock placed a call to them.

"Good morning! Conway Van Gelder Grant. How may I help you?" said the receptionist answering the phone.

"Ah, hello! This is Sherlock Holmes".

"Good morning, Mr. Holmes. How are you?"

"Please, call me Sherlock. I am doing fine. I am calling to inquire if Mr. Cumberbatch has arrived home earlier than planned."

"As a matter of fact he has."

"Splendid! Any chance I can meet with him today?"

"I was about to call you in 5 or 10 minutes. I have been in touch with him about your request and that is the main reason he cut his stay abroad short. He is most interested in meeting with you this afternoon. Can you be here for 1:00PM?"

"Yes, I can. Thank you so much," he says cordially.

"You're welcome…looking forward to meeting you Mr….er…Sherlock."

"Later, then. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." The receptionist says ending the call.

"We got a meeting, John, at 1:00 this afternoon."

"That sounds perfect."

"About those notes you took….don't forget to bring them." Sherlock reminds John.

"I won't Sherlock. I won't."

That being said, they settle back into their soft cushy chairs. John reads his book and Sherlock plays his violin until it is time to go to their 1:00 meeting.

**Part 2**

Benedict is impatiently waiting in his personal assistant's office for the arrival of Sherlock Holmes. He has admired this man and his ingenious methods for solving crime since he was old enough to appreciate the science behind it. Wondering what in the world this iconic man would want to see him, a mere actor, about has caused him some uneasiness. Hearing some voices at the receptionist desk he realizes he is about to find out. Chuckling to himself, he thinks….just made my own deduction!

The door to the office opens and the receptionist announces

"Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson are here for your 1:00 appointment, Mr. Cumberbatch."

"Please show them in," instructs Benedict.

Sherlock and John enter the room. As Sherlock introduces himself and John, he shakes hands with Benedict and then John follows suit.

"Hello, I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is my assistant, Dr. John Watson."

"Yes, I recognize you both from your pictures in the papers. Pleasure to meet you and Dr. Watson.

I have been a big fan of yours for many years. Your methods for solving crime are just brilliant!" says Benedict a bit star struck.

"Thank you, and you are probably wondering why I requested a meeting with you."

"Yes, I admit, I am," Benedict replies.

"I'll get right to the point so as not to detain you. I know you are a very busy man," says Sherlock.

"I cleared my schedule this afternoon, Mr. Holmes, no need to rush off."

"Please, call me Sherlock."

"And you can call me Benedict or Ben."

"Which do you prefer?"

"I fancy Benedict. But won't be offended if you occasionally call me Ben. Most people do because sometimes it's just easier. But NEVER call me Benny!" And he rolls his eyes to indicate that he really doesn't like that name.

"I'll make sure not to, Benedict," reassured Sherlock.

Benedict chuckles and nods slightly to indicate he is satisfied, "Thank you!"

"The reason I am here is because my landlady had a visitor recently that caused me to have some concern. I had a gut feeling that this visitor was hiding something. Investigating about her a little further I discovered she had a sealed police record. Detective Inspector Lestrade was helpful in having the records unsealed."

"Go on…I am following you," said Benedict.

"Going through the file the only thing in it was an incident at the Chelsea flower show this past summer. Does the name "Hyacinth Bucket" ring a bell?"

Upon hearing that name that he has successfully tried to forget, Benedict turned as white as a ghost.

"Oh yes, I have been trying to forget that name and that incident. Her lawyer assured my lawyer that the record was sealed, though, and was almost impossible to unseal, so my mother and I could forget the whole incident even happened. "Almost impossible" for anyone except for Sherlock Holmes. So what is going on now?"

"I am sorry to be bringing this up again, but when one sees a sealed police record on someone who is in the company of someone you care deeply about then it is only natural to want to investigate further to protect that loved one."

"I agree," joined Benedict.

"Good, I felt you would. Now in your own words, please tell us what transpired that day between you and Hyacinth Bucket," Sherlock reiterated.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out and leaning back in his chair, Benedict pauses and thinks as if to organize his thoughts. He looks at Sherlock, and begins.

"Well, to the best of my recollection, because I have really tried to put this out of my mind and totally forget it, this is my side of the story."

Benedict continues, "The BBC invited my mother and I to co-host the opening of the Chelsea Flower show. Of course, my Mum being the flower lover and gardener that she is, was very willing to do it and I couldn't let her down. I enjoy flowers too, but spending a delightful day with my mother, which I don't get to do too often anymore due to being so busy in our line of work, was going to be more meaningful to me than hosting any TV show."

"It all started out fantastically well. There were many people there…many of our fans, in fact, but they were being most courteous and respectful of our privacy. BBC shot a few interviews and some footage of us walking around the exhibits. It was just a delightful day and things were proceeding so well. Then all hell broke loose."

"Mum and I were standing at an award winning exhibit admiring the colors, textures, sizes, placement, and sweet aromas of this particular exhibit. And a strange woman comes up behind us and starts bragging to us about her award winning roses as if we knew who she was. When she finally made eye contact with us, I asked her if we knew her because she was saying things about her roses and the Queen and I don't even remember what else at this point in time…things one wouldn't say to someone unless they knew them."

"Interesting," Sherlock states, "How did she respond to your question?"

"She didn't…She recognized us and that was the end of my beautiful day with my beautiful mother. This mad woman, Hyacinth Bucket, latched on to my arm and pushed and shoved me all over the place. And because of this, the other fans who were there probably felt that if she could 'touch' me, then so could they. A crowd of fans and people formed around us and they kept nudging my mother out of the way. But there is one thing for which I must give credit to Mrs. Bucket."

"It's pronounced BoooKay!" Sherlock reminds Benedict.

"I don't give a flying….I mean, I don't really care how she pronounces it…it is spelled b-u-c-k-e-t and that spells "bucket", a device you carry water in like Jack and Jill."

"She really gets under your skin doesn't she?" Sherlock asks him.

"No shit Sherlock! What was your first clue? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I sincerely apologize. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Please forgive me."

"Not a problem," reassures Sherlock, "I understand."

And Sherlock looks at John who is diligently taking notes. John nods indicating that he is getting it all down.

"So, Benedict, what is it that you give Mrs. Bucket credit for?"

"She would not let me nor anyone else get a word in edgewise. The other people just gave up and left us alone. Someone later told me it was because they felt sorry for me that this mad woman ruined the day for my mother and I and they didn't want to make it any worse. So they just decided to leave me alone."

"And you think that was good because why?"

"Oh I didn't say it was good…I said I give her credit for getting the fans to leave me alone. The result was good, but her method was not."

"When you put it that way, I have to agree," said Sherlock.

"So now, my mother is nowhere in sight and I am becoming a bit concerned about where she was and who was with her. I tried to tell Hyacinth that it was a pleasure meeting her and needed to find my mother…but she wasn't even listening to what I was saying. She just kept on bragging about herself and dropping names like petals falling off a flower. Then suddenly her demeanor changed and she became pushy and shoved me onto a park bench and instructed me to stay put. She told me she wanted me to meet her husband but had to go fetch him. I thought, perfect! This will be my opportunity to escape the clutches of this mad woman. When she was out of my sight, I knew it was OK to disappear. I found a dark secluded spot where I could hide to try to call my mother as to her whereabouts. But you will never believe what happened next."

"Go on," urged Sherlock.

"The dark secluded spot I chose to hide out in, already had someone else hiding there."

"Really?" said Sherlock.

"Yup! Two women…who were also hiding from Hyacinth…HER 2 WACKO SISTERS!"

"Oh, this is getting good now. So then what happened next?"

Sarcastically, Benedict replies, "So glad you are enjoying this, SHERLOCK!"

"Sorry…please continue."

"Well, I didn't know they were there until one of them sneezed. They heard me gasp because I thought it was Hyacinth."

"Why would she be hiding?"

"I have no idea…the woman is looney tunes! I figured she saw something that upset her when I said I noticed her demeanor changed before she pushed me onto a park bench. Now in hindsight I can probably conclude that it was….her sisters."

"Good deduction, Benedict," remarked Sherlock smiling.

"So there I am, with my mobile phone in my hands placing a call to my mum, and these 2 women recognize me immediately. One locks arms with me on my left arm and the other on my right and they drag me out onto the exhibit floor, each one tugging on my arms trying to get me over to them and rid me of the other. They were so loud security came to investigate. But before security got there, the 2 sisters noticed another woman and called out to her…their 3rd sister….Hyacinth Bucket!"

"I am telling you, Sherlock, my scariest nightmare ever was not as chilling as this! Security told the women to let go and they took the two women, Daisy and Rose, to their office and called the police. But I still had no idea where my mother was at. Security pulled me aside to ask me some questions about the incident and then let me go to find my mother. I was going to call her but noticed there were texts on my phone from her. They said she was outside in the company of two very kind gentlemen who promised not to leave her alone until I came to fetch her. As I am walking out into the outdoor garden, I can hear Hyacinth calling my name and running to meet up with me. I panicked and ran outside into a group of paparazzi who were there trying to capture photos of me and my Mum. I pleaded with them to surround me and protect me from that mad woman. At this point I didn't care who it was. Even they were being more sensible than that Bucket woman was."

"Unbelievable," Sherlock adds.

Benedict continues, "But, the story has a good ending. One of the gentlemen who was with my mother, a rather scruffy and gruff old bloke, escorted my mother to me and made the paparazzi back off…no more photographs were taken because Onslow, that's his name, threatened them with bodily harm if they did. He was a gigantic sized man. All he needed to do was put the fear in them. What they didn't know was that he was as gentle as a teddy bear. But I am grateful they didn't know because Onslow got them to back off."

"Not only that, Onslow offered us a ride home and we gladly accepted. There was no way we were getting into my mother's car to drive home…paparazzi would have followed us and never let up.

So we thanked Onslow and took him up on his offer. He took us right to my Mum's front door. And the bloke didn't ask for a dime. He made us think he would think of something we could do for him on the drive home, but he was just being funny. That old jalopy car of his is his pride and joy. But it backfires constantly. Mum and I just had to laugh. It was an unbelievable day!"

"The next day the paparazzi had the photos all over every single newspaper in England. My acting agency wasn't too happy for the negative attention, but hey, I reminded them that even negative attention is good….better than no attention at all."

"In a few days my lawyer and Hyacinth's lawyer agreed on the deal to seal the police record on this incident…even though no laws were broken. Hyacinth and I both have reputations to uphold and neither one of us wanted this to ever be brought up again once the attention died down. I believe the 2 sister's records were also sealed. It wasn't until I read about the whole ordeal in the newspaper did I realize that one of the 2 sisters, Daisy, is Onslow's wife."

"Talk about a nightmare that won't end," Sherlock says empathetically.

"That's for sure," Benedict declares.

"Did you ever get introduced to Hyacinth's husband?" Sherlock asks.

"No, I did not."

"I met him a few weeks ago when he brought Hyacinth to visit with my landlady."

"Is he anything like his crazy wife?" Benedict wants to know.

"Not in the least! Actually felt sorry for the man. He was very "hen pecked".

"I believe it!" adds Benedict.

And the three men chuckled over that.

"Well, I won't detain you any longer. Thank you…you have been very helpful." Says Sherlock indicating he has heard enough.

"You are very welcome. Glad to be of assistance. If there is anything I can do for you concerning your landlady's welfare, please don't hesitate to ask. It was very nice meeting you and Dr. Watson.

Hope we can get together again, but not under these circumstances, replies Benedict.

"Just one more comment?" asks Sherlock.

"And what is that?"

"My dad is a huge fan of your mother, Wanda, and the biggest reason is because he thinks she looks like my mother…till this day he thinks she is 'HOT'."

"Yeah, I get that a lot from her fans," Benedict says clearly a bit embarrassed. I never know how to answer them or what to say. Perhaps it would be interesting to get them together some day."

"That would definitely be interesting…but I won't hold my breath. I can see you are a very busy man. By the way, don't you ever take a break?"

"Sure….but I can't sit still for long," Says Benedict.

John adds, "Just one more request."

Benedict asks John, "How can I help you, Dr. Watson?"

"Can I take a photograph of you and Sherlock?"

"John, the man is busy…." Sherlock quickly interjects.

"I don't mind if you don't!" Benedict reassures Sherlock.

Not knowing what to say to get himself out of this, Sherlock poses with Benedict for John to take a photograph of them. Then John Poses with the 2 of them and takes a selfie of the 3 of them together.

After all that was done John thanked Benedict and he and Sherlock left the Acting agency and went back to Baker Street.

42


	11. Chapter 11

**Conclusion**

Back at Baker Street, Sherlock and John compare both versions of the story. Hyacinth has her version and Benedict has his. Some parts coincide and others are off. They deduce that Benedict's is probably the more accurate version because knowing the type of woman Hyacinth Bucket is, she would never admit to being wrong.

"So what did you think?" asks John.

"About what specifically?" asks Sherlock.

"Benedict…I think he could see the similarities in both of you and the way you both look like each other."

"I didn't get that at all," says Sherlock.

"OK, then what about the stories?"

"For the most part they do coincide…but each one makes the one who told it look like the innocent victim of the other."

"Yes, and that should make you feel better that Mrs. Hudson is not in any danger from this narcissistic woman we have come to know as Hyacinth Bucket," assured John.

"I do feel much better," Sherlock interjects, "I was thinking of contacting Mrs. Cumberbatch, aka Wanda Ventham, but the more I think about it the more I feel we would not learn anything new from her."

"Is that because there isn't anything new to learn or because you are afraid you might have to admit that your father is right?" inquires John.

Sherlock mumbles something under his breath, "It's because there isn't anything new to learn, John, and not the later reason."

"So in conclusion, Mrs. Hudson is not in any danger when around Hyacinth Bucket, and Hyacinth felt she recognized you simply because you looked like the actor, Benedict Cumberbatch, whom she had some dealings with at the Chelsea Flower show this past summer. And that was what the worried look, that caused you concern, was all about."

"That's it in a nutshell, John. Very good!"

"Then 'case closed', right Sherlock?"

"Yes, John, case closed."

John pulls out his computer to blog about it but changes his mind to protect the reputations of those involved with sealed police records, so he reads the papers instead, and Sherlock takes a long hard look at the picture that John took of him and Benedict this afternoon, reluctantly coming to the conclusion that maybe he and Benedict Cumberbatch do indeed look a bit alike. But that is one conclusion Sherlock will never admit to anyone.


End file.
